


Accident

by kittipaws



Series: nsfw shit [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: James gets so addicted to a game he wets himself basically





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> short omorashi drabble thing bc im gross on main and i dont care  
pls forgive me

Hours had passed by, and yet James still stayed in his seat and his eyes burned at the bright computer lights. He was absorbed into his favorite game, and hadn’t noticed the building bladder inside of him. It didn’t help that he chugged down an entire liter of soda during his gaming session.

A tingling feeling started to make its way into his crotch, he tried to ignore it. It became impossible to ignore however. He quickly paused his game and got up, but it was too late.

Warm piss soaked his sweatpants. Feelings of relief and embarrassment came over him.

“If you keep wetting yourself like that you might have to start wearing diapers.” A chuckle came from his boyfriend who entered the room.

“Shut up.” James blushed. “It was an accident.”

“You’re cute.” Dustin smiled. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
